totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Najcięższe wyzwanie? Pewnie!
[[Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców|'Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców']]' - Odcinek 13 ' Przed camperami stoi Chris. W garniturze, jak zwykle elegancko ubrany. W prawej ręce trzyma stoper, a w lewej walizkę. Chris: Witajcie, ludziska! Z tej strony Chris McLean, a to jest już ostatni, finałowy i najciekawszy odcinek tego show. Za kilka godzin, wręczę w końcu tą walizkę... Uniósł walizkę. Chris: Najlepszemu zwycięzcu Totalnej Porażki ze wszystkich! Do tytułu tego startują: Courtney, zadziorna, nie dająca się obrazić dziewczyna typu "A", zajęła 4. miejsce na Planie i 5. w Plejadzie! Drugą uczestniczką, która doszła do tego etapu to Sugar, czyli coś na styl... hmm... "męskiego Owen'a". Ona jednak umie stworzyć odpowiednie sytuacje do utrzymania się w grze, co doprowadziło ją na 3. miejsce Wyspy Pahkitew. W poprzednim odcinku odbyło się podsumowanie oraz głosowanie przegranych, które jednym głosem zwyciężyła Sugar, za co dostanie fory w finale. A kto wygra cały szmal? Oglądajcie... Totalną... Porażkę... Wojnę Zwycięzców!!! Camper Courtney Courtney (PZ): Nie wierzę! W końcu jestem w finale! Jasne, nigdy nie wątpiłam, że tu dotrę, ale to było banalne. Aż za banalne... czuję, że dziś coś się szykuje... co nie zmienia faktu, że wygram! Założyła nogę na nogę. Courtney (PZ): Została mi do pokonania jeszcze ta idiotka... phi! Bułka z masłem! W camperze było deskopijnie cicho oraz grała jakaś melancholijna muzyka. Courtney: 'Ale nuda... ''Spojrzała się w kamerę. '''Courtney: Wy ciągle musicie mnie szpiegować?! Wyprowadziła kamerzystę i zatrzasnęła za nim drzwi. Kamerzysta: Ej! To nie fair! Kopnął w wóz i poszedł do Sugar. Camper SugarKategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców Sugar (PZ): Łiiiiii!!! Zaklaskała w ręce. Sugar (PZ): OMG! W końcu jestem w finale! Courtney wie, jak grać nie fair, więc będzie to finał niczym równa z równą... może rozpowiem się trochę o tych wyeliminowanych matołach... i tak nie mam nic do roboty... więc tak... jak mu tam było... A! Alejandro... on był taki... taki... seksowny! Normalnie... Tymczasem kamera przeniosła się parę metrów przed pokój zwierzeń, by pokazać ciekawą akcję. Na toaletę wszedł niedźwiedź, próbujący sięgnąć wiewiórkę na drzewie. Nie muszę chyba wyjaśniać jak to się skończyło (please). Czyli spadł do Sugar. Sugar (PZ): Aaa! Chwila, czy to... Przetarła oczy. Sugar (PZ): Misiek! Wiedziałam, że wrócisz! <3 Zaczęła go tulać, co niedźwiedziowi się spodobało i też ją przytulił. Kamerzysta wyszedł z pokoju zwierzeń. Kamerzysta: Czuję, że nie wyjdę z tego zdrowy na umyśle ;-; Powędrował w stronę willi Chrisa, a z Pokoju Zwierzeń dobiegały dziwne odgłosy <3 Willa Chrisa Kamerzysta stał tuż przed willą. Filmował go inny kamerzysta jakby co. Kamerzysta: Te, Chris, weź no tu zejdź! Nikt na to nie zareagował, więc Kamerzysta (on ma tak na imię) wpadł na iście mega zaj*bisty pomysł. Rzuci kamieniem w okno. Ale nie takim małym. Takim, co waży ze 100 kilogramów ;-; Kamerzysta: Uwaga, rzucam! Za to drugi kamerzysta przyglądał się temu. Kamerzysta Jr: Ale idiota... Facepalm. A ten idiota rzucił tym kamieniem, ale trafił w... budynek. I rozpieprzył na dodatek ścianę. Kamerzysta: Ups... Willa się roztrzaskała. Kamerzysta: Chris! Halo? Jesteś tam? Z pod gruzów wygrzebali się Chris i Chef. Chris: Nie, kuźwa, nie ma mnie! Moja willa! :( Otrzepał się. Chef: Ty niekompetenty idioto! Ale Kamerzysty już nie było xD Chris: Całe szczęście, że to już ostatni odcinek tej szmiry... Na horyzoncie leciał ktoś znajomy, bardzo znajomy... ubezpieczyciel. Chris: O nie! Ale ty masz stąd spieprzać! Zrezygnowany ubezpieczyciel odleciał w stronę słońca. Chris: Tak lepiej... Chef: Co nie oznacza, że willa jest odbudowana! Chris: Mamy to odbudować? Chyba śnisz! Zaśmiał się szyderczo. Chef: My nie, ale przecież uczestniczki... Chris: Okej, chodź, obmyślimy zadanie. Chef: Spoko... Poszli za ruiny dawnej willi. Camper Courtney Courtney była zaskoczona olbrzymim grzmotem wywołanym przez rozwalenie willi. Courtney: Co do...?! Wyjrzała przez okno. Courtney: Świetnie... ale w sumie, dobrze mu tak! Zaczęła się szyderczo śmiać. Nad Planem Tutaj, unosił się jakiś tam wojskowy samolot. W kokpicie siedzieli Geoff i Bridgette, a za sterami przebywał Alejandro. W miejscu na pasażerów byli wszyscy wyelimnowani. Bridgette: Okej, gdzie on nam kazał lecieć? Alejadro: A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? Zadzwonił do nas pięć minut temu i karze lądować! Geoff: Okej, ale chyba możemy już schodzić! Sam: Czyli co?! Będziemy skakać? Geoff: A ty nie powinieneś siedzieć na swoim miejscu?! Sam: A, sorki, zapomniałem. Wyszedł z kokpitu. Geoff: Dobra, możesz lądować! Alejadro: Staram się, nie widzisz! Tak się starał, że samolot zaczął lecieć w dół, prosto w campery. Wszyscy: Aaa!!! I wylądował... niszcząc campery. Z jednego z nich (a raczej z gruzów) wyszła zdenerwowana Courtney. Courtney: Was już kompletnie porąbało? Mogłam zginąć! Alejadnro: Tak, tak senorita, mów do lamy. Wyskoczył z kokpitu i pokazał palcami lamę. Courtney: Grr... Kopnęła go w kroczę. Heather: '''Kobieto, co ty robisz?! '''Courtney: A ty aby go nie zdradziłaś? Geoff: I nie powinnaś być w szpitalu? Alejadro: Auu... Co?! Ktoś przez megafon krzycząc przerwał tę rozmowę. Chris: Ludzie! Może byście tu przyszli?! Cody: Tak, tak, już idziemy. Wyruszyli. Przed zrujnowaną willą Wszyscy (w tym Sugar) przybyli na miejsce. Na wysokim piedestale stał Chris. Chris: Witajcie, wszyscy uczestnicy, dziś otwieram wielki finał tego sezonu! Chcecie się dowiedzieć jakie jest zadanie?! Courtney: No tak, przydało by się. Sugar: Jasne! Chris: Okej, wasze finałowe wyzwanie nie będzie jakoś specjalnie skomplikowane... pierwszą częścią zadania jest dobiegnięcie do tamtych samolotów, położonych około... 200 kilometrów stąd! Courtney: Ale... my tam dziś byśmy nie dobiegły! Chris: Dlatego damy wam możliwość zbudowania samochodów... Sugar: Całe szczęście! Chris: ...z tego gruzu! Wskazał na ruiny willi. Courtney: Jesteś chory! Chris: No co ty nie powiesz... gdy tam dotrzecie musicie wrócić tu samolotami i zbombardować ten plan. Kto pierwszy ten lepszy. Proste, co? Wszyscy pokiwali głową przecząco. Chris: Aha, weźmiecie ze sobą tych wyeliminowanych frajerów. Do drużyny Sugar idą: Owen, Cameron, Sierra, Beth, Cody, Mike, Zoey oraz... hmm... z tych co nie głosowali do timu Sugar pójdzie... Duncan! Duncan: Świetnie... -_- Chris: Do drużyny Courtney idzie cała reszta! Tim Courtney: '''Hura! '''Sugar: Ale ich jest 9, a nas 8... Chris: Takie życie... ale Sugar, dostajesz fory, z powodu wczorajszego wygranego zadania - 10 minut bonusowego czasu! Courtney: Ale to ja wczoraj wygrałam! Chef: Ale ona wygrała w podsumowaniu! Courtney: Co?! (angry) Chris: Okej, drużyna Sugar zaczyna, wy czekacie 10 minut! START! Tim Sugar ruszył zbierać wszystko :D Chris: A ja was zapraszam na krótką przerwę! Ściemnienie. Powrót. '' Drużyna Sugar ''Drużyna Sugar uzbierała już dosyć dużą kupę śmieci. Mike: '''Okej, może zaczniemy już budować pojazd. '''Zoey: Tak. Przydałoby się! Kto wygra?! Wszyscy: My! Sugar: Grr... Sugar (PZ): Ona mi kradnie sławę... a nie powinna ze mną zadzierać! Popchnęła Zoey niby omyłkowo i pomogła Mike'owi budować autko. Pokazała język Zoey. Drużyna Courtney Chris spoglądał na zegarek. Chris: Okej, możecie już zaczynać! Courtney: W końcu! Pobiegli do gruzu. Gwen: Trochę mało go już zostało... Courtney: Co z tego?! I tak znajdziemy materiały! Shawn: Ale oni już budują! Pokazał na Tim Sugar. Jasmine: Nie poddawaj się Shawn! Jakoś to będzie! Shawn (PZ): Jakoś specjalnie nie chce mi się walczyć żeby Courtney wygrała... chociaż zemsta na Sugar zawsze spoko! Shawn: Ok, szybko! Wziął jakieś pierdyliard rzeczy i zaczął budować autko. Courtney: Widzicie, uda nam się! Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. Drużyna Sugar Ekipa kończyła budowę samochodu. Owen: SZYBKO! PODAJCIE klucz francuski! Sam: Już lecę! Podał go Owen'owi, który podał go Duncan'owi, który dokręcił ostatnią śrubę. Duncan: Koniec! Otarł pot ze swojego czoła. Sugar: Yaaay <3 Wszyscy z drużyny wsiedli do auta. Mike: Ma ktoś z was prawo jazdy? Sierra: Ja! Duncan: Już się boję... Mike: Dobra, Sierra, ty prowadzisz! Szybko! Odpaliła samochód i pojechali z szybkością 100/h. Drużyna Courtney Tim kończył budować furę xD Alejandro: Ludzie, oni już wyruszyli! Courtney: Dobra, możemy wsiadać, skończyłam! Gwen: Kto chce kierować? Courtney: Ja? Wsiedli. Courtney chwilę zajęło odpalenie auta, ale w końcu jej się udało. Z racji tego, że poza nagraniem znaleziono dosyć dobry silnik, więc pojechali około 150/h. Trasa Tim Sugar jechał wolniej od Timu Courtney, a mimo to prowadził o włos. W końcu Courtney nie wytrzymała, nie mogąc się z tym pogodzić. Courtney: Jakim ku*wa cudem wyprzedzacie nas ch*je je*ane!!! (fuu) Sugar: Hahahah... Ale w końcu udało im się ich wyprzedzić. Courtney: Tak! I reszta rajdu płynęła tak, że Courtney wyprzedzała coraz bardziej Sugar. Lotnisko Około 1h i 20' później Drużyna Courtney już tu przybyła. '' '''Heather:' Okej, wyprzedzamy ich o 40 minut, nie ma co się śpieszyć! Wsiedli do samolotu. Courtney: Lećmy! Nie mogła odpalić, niestety. Długo to trwało, wszyscy próbowali, lecz się nie udało. ;-; 40 minut póniej Na lotnisko przybyła drużyna B. Bez owijania wbiegli do samolotu i zauważyli, że samolot Courtney jeszcze nie wystartował. Sugar: Patrzcie co za bałwany, nawet nie wystartowali! Wszyscy się zaśmiali. W tym momencie oba samoloty się uniosły i polecieli. W powietrzu Drużyny zaczęły się nieziemsko ścigać. W obu samolotach było CB. Wyzywano się cały czas nawzajem, odpalano kawały, rzucano w siebie wszystkim. W końcu znaleźli się na samym końcu niemalże trasy. Courtney: Okej, drużyno, musimy spuścić bombę przed nimi! Sugar nie może wygrać! Drużyna: Tak jest! Tak samo było u przeciwników. Sugar: '''Okej, kochany zje*isty timie, musimy spuścić bombę przed nimi! Ta suka nie może wygrać! '''Drużyna: '''Tak jest! '''Duncan: Osobiście tego dopilnuje... Sugar: Nie, trzymaj się planu, szeregowy! Oba samoloty znalazły się nad strefą zrzutu. Zrzucili ładunek... Chris: A zwycięzcą tego sezonu jest... Jako pierwszy spada pocisk C. Chris: Em... czyj to pocisk? Ktoś mu coś szepta do ucha. Samoloty "lądują" i wszyscy podbiegają do Chris'a. Courtney: Kto wygrał? Sugar: Właśnie?! Chris: Więc wygrała... . . ... COURTNEY!!! Courtney: TAAAAAAK!!! Udało mi się! <3 Skakała z radości. Podbiegł do niej Scott. Scott: Gratulacje, kochana. Courtney: Chcesz, żebym poszła z tobą na randkę? Scott: Jasne... Courtney: Em... wybacz Scott, nie tym razem, po tym co Duncan zrobił to... muszę mieć przerwę od facetów... Pocałowała go w policzek. Podbiegli do niej Bridgette, Geoff i Gwen. Bridgette: Gratulacje, Court! Cała trójka się przytuliła, a kamera się oddaliła na Chris'a. Chris: Wow. I tak się kończy cały ten sezon. Mam nadzieję, że się dobrze bawiliście <3 Do zobaczenia w kolejnym sezonie... Totalnej... Porażki!!! Pomachał razem z Chef'em ninją. Ściemnienie. To jednak nie koniec... Klip specjalny Sugar siedzi sobie w jakimś ciemnym koncie. Sugar: Łiiiii, dotarłam do finału <3 Ale i tak się zemszczę! Muahahahahah!!! Słychać odgłos kosmitów z odc.4. KONIEC FIKCJI <3 CAŁEJ <3 W KOŃCU <3 SERIO <3 'Okej, chciałbym podziękować wszystkim, którzy przeczytali tą szmirę <3 I tym, którzy mnie dopingowali. Kolejny sezon będzie... hm... 2015? Tak. Ewentualnie 2016. Żegnam, z tej strony OwcaJ. '